huttesefandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch Paper
a - for, to prp. achura - depart achuta - hello agal - choose ainti - have no/not akia - prefer alda - swim aley - late aleypa - evening alipa - inventive ama - come amana - teach amani - teacher amauta - skilful amba wide ambuno ocean ame that conj. angas blue Ani Anakin anko this time anku their antari Tuesday Anti Mars astron. antua vehicle apa water api wet ari day arma bathe armi bather armu bath arpa reach arua April asha watch v. ashka much aspa present ati can v. awar blood aya ancestor ayba chicken zool. aygo dog zool. ayna borrow ayo ancestry babu confuse baja old woman bala meat bamba strength ban man bana sister banka bank banki go bantha bantha zool. banwan men, people bargon bargain bata thing bato make baza begin bi next, next time bicha catch biska nine num. blasto blaster bo those boj hundred num. boka red bola gather bon drop v. bongo shoulder bosa lead v. boshka de look for bosi leader boska let us go boya exterminate v. buda happen v. buga ripen v. bugas February buki favorite; boy bun (yo) you have bunga believe v. buti us cha is, he is chaka dry adj. chakar mortar chaki drier chana judge v. chang right (just) adj. chani judge n. chanta unite v. chasa distribute v. chasi distributor chaska star chawa race chay there chaya fish che measure n. che kopa price chempe brown adj. chesa careful adj. chesko carefully adv. chi sa did, did you chiga true adj. chigan straight adj. chigat fraction (1/..) chigu truth chikan hate v. china Chinese adj. ching quiet adj. chinka charge (money) v. chiri cold adj. chisa clear adj. chisku messenger chispo finally adv. chita cheat v. cho die v. chobo him choda civilized system choko implement v. chone and chong ten num. chonge -teen num. chonki best adj. choska mere adj. chuba you? chuga thirsty adj. chuka hair chulta dive v. chunkay admit v. chusa empty adj. chuy single adj. chuzu find v. da -ed daa that daga by, according prp. danko home adv. dar too, also dawa four num. de for, of prp. deza March di in, of di kato where do p.p. do belia nok scum do pat misguided do tikti fed up doba tell v. doga sing v. dongol near adj. dongol a near to dono near prp. donu approach v. dopa two num. dopo bi-, di- dowat wait v. doy that is duga bitter adj. duki fail v. dupi move v. duwa his dwana sell v. e and enki be v. ga of prp. gaba read v. gala healthy adj. gan more, -er (comparative) ganda watch v. ganta bring v. gapari cry (shout) v. gar rather gari male adj. gasa freeze v. gata buy v. Gatol Mercury astron. gatolari Wednesday geli dirty adj. gera feed v. gesi peaceful adj. geta early gethen dark adj. gi let v. giba stay v. gilu naked adj. goba seven num. goda follow v. gopa rich adj. gopu January gu after numerals gula bad adj. gulpa lose v. gulu bad adj. gutu better haa who hagwa do not hampa heal v. hana high adj. hania hand over v. hapi hold v. hasa fall v. hatari raise (something) v. hatta glorious adj. hattak Hutt-size adj. hatti Huttese adj. hatun big adj. hay how much haz all, each, every hesa easy adj. hesko easily higi zero hina like adv. ho it acc. Hocha Saturn astron. hochari Saturday hoda compete hoga amuse v. hogu July hok alien adj. honga week hono who rel. honta saturate v. hopa help v. hopo know v. hosa what if hota hour huch number hucha calculate v. huha them hunto eight num. ichaga but Ilapa Jupiter astron. ilapari Thursday iman for (duration) prp. imuro May ingola English adj. inka un--able intari Sunday ipa I may iskay both num. isok at all ispona Spanish adj. isti do itola Italian adj. ix I will ja -able jagar land (to till) jalom wink v. jana last (final) adj. Jaska Venus astron. jaskari Friday jay light (not heavy) adj. je me jenki throw v. jeya arrive v. ji I jiji we jimpa opposite prp. jinga lose (way) v. jisa in prp. jiwa leave v. joppay when jor with prp. ka this kabuk enough kahina thus kaja send v. kalkat perfect adj. kama until prp. kancha light (not dark) adj. kanga bake v. kani bite v. kapas very kapi catch v. karas give v. karki sour adj. kasa break v. kaska stick v. kasta show v. katua meet v. kava how kayari learn v. kayna last (the one before) adj. ke that conj. kelen willing adj. kelenko willingly kelga write v. keru hot (spicy) adj. ki what ki- short kiba after (direction) kiban after prp. kicha open v. kido return v. kikal narrow adj. kilia kill kim without prp. kimposta blind adj. kin three num. kio yellow adj. kipuna shoot v. kirim dumb adj. kirina deaf adj. kispa free adj. kita six num. kiya short adj. ko adverbial particle after adjectives kocha active adj. kolka smuggle v. kolpa run v. komer green adj. kon poor adj. konchi where kong now kongari this day konia only kopa cost v. koshka half koto recognize kox it will, he must be koyari exercise v. koza live v. krispo fry v. ku this one kul we (you and I), us (you and me) kuli purple adj. kulia de possess kun imperial kuna going kunga forget v. kur mind power kusak June kusi happy adj. kuta cut v. la they lanka till v. lanki farmer lanku expensive adj. lasko slowly laso slow adj. lia nice longa take (medicine) v. lonta try v. lorda lord lota lap v. loya out (direction) loyan outside adv. lugas exit, go out lumba cuisine, kitchen lumbi cook n. lumbu cook v. luspi flee v. luto percent ma my machu old adj. magach wash v. maja pleasure maji classic adj. maka repay v. makachisa payoff makan if malia long mana nothing manabu nobody manay I will end up manja fear n. manta because manu mother marka land (country) mas fellow masa again masu bat zool. may which maya weak-minded adj. mayu river me I am, I have men (yo) I have met I would meta period migu starch mika eat v. mikremi restaurant miku food mila wash (hands) v. milona toilet mindi ya methinks miski sweet adj. misku honey mita own v. miya ugly adj. mo at prp. mogana war mogani warrior moki place v. monia lend v. monku old (worn) adj. mos station mota motor moy round adj. moya turn around v. muga hill mulia work mulira payment muna love v. muna ja pretty adj. muni lover muri bounty muru seed musta front na is nacho shop n. na di kato where is naga want v. nal jewel nami so that nara pain nay of prp. nazba order v. nazda strike v. ne not nedo press v. nen un- nenki be not v. ney together ni such a ni aga and then nian road niawi first nich time, occasion nichu away nihon Japanese adj. niman while n. nina fire n. ning put v. nira burn v. nishu a lot nita play (music) v. nith superlative niuta destroy v. nix we will niy immediate adj. niyko immediately adv. no some nobata something nogat brain nolia respect, honor noma around prp. noni chance noru breast notto you won't be able to nowan some more nu to (before infinitive) numa idea nupa new adj. nuto to you nyuma pushed in v. o or obi weaver obo weave v. oga enemy oju old man okal crush v. ol young adj. ona place onga ill adj. org mountain os little adv. osaya cheap adj. oshi daughter oto will v. oyga complain v. pacha earth, world pachi part pada country (state) padamas countryman padawan statesman padruna citizen paga coming adj. pagari tomorrow pagi future n. paguta offer n. + v. pala full adj. palko fully pampa plain n. pana before prp. panta wrong adj. panti pink adj. panya right (direction) adj. panyan to the right adv. papa potato par ship para rain v. pargola December paru orange (color) adj. pas also pasa switch n. pasti far patisa friend pawa power pay please pe on, over pharanga French adj. phoka blow v. phuepa sweep up v. pi when, while pi- small pi char never pich too, too much pidunki boy pihota fool pika name n. piku call v. pinka jump v. pinki springer pinta street pinya angry adj. pirka build v. pirku building pisi few adj. pisku bird pith less (not more) adj. piti squash v. pitu beat v. piya small adj. pizgu five num. poko big-wig pola fly v. poli flier ponka space ponki stop v. ponya sleep v. pora store v. porata explain v. poro store n. poski sour adj. posku acid posti sight pota pod pudu dung pugal play v. pugali player puka position n. pul need n. pulta person puna say, tell v. punda neck punka door punu work (make effect) v. punyu weapon pura each other puri walk v. puru orange n. puska spin v. puti cha naga bet v. rada contest n. rami wife rana tie v. randi activate v. ranti instead of raylun enjoy v. rayma October remi house ri travel v. riban traveler rika know v. rikas science riki scientist riku knowledge rima speak v. rina hearing rini thought n. rinu ear rio level n. ripu leave (go) v. riti snow v. ritu snow n. rituhina snow-white ruku finger rumi stone runa people runtu egg rupha hot (warm) adj. sagaro mass (abundance) sagi let (permit) v. salun entire sama breathe v. sapa any sapha root saru past n. sarun past adj. sati insert v. saya stand v. sayas status sayu stop n. se by prp. sekak all right serina hear v. seruka touch, feel (with the fingers) sethinga smell v. sethonga feel (in the heart) v. setuka look like v. setuka mo see v. shado fast adj. shag slave shana hunt v. shani hunter shiba girl sinchi hard, difficult adj. sipha maybe sith flower sitha bloom v. situa August slimo slimeball so they are sochu train song he, it sora might be soyari bounty hunter stupa fool suba steal v. subi thief sucha wake v. sunka beard suti real adj. suya draw (paint) v. ta your taga sometimes tagwa yes takia safe adj. taka scatter v. taku tar tala line tambo hostel tana detail tanay female n. tanga search v. tangol bow (weapon) n. tani de give up v. tanka end v. tanko in detail tanku end n. tanta group tapa ask v. tapha seem tapu question tara island tari earn v. tarpa sow v. tarpu September tasa clean v. tatu source tawa tower tegu tree teko crowd tekwenti bus teru father thaba marry v. thima word thimoro dictionary thimu mouth thingu nose thongu heart thot as tika brick tikas initiate v. tila cause v. timpa boil v. tinka think v. tio sit, settle v. tirin then tiroy decoration titoki time tiza cargo to to togat walnut togo window toka division toki divide v. tokruna nationality tolpa da better to tonka up (direction) tonkan above adv. tonta tentacle tontha bread topa mo visit v. tora balance torona use v. tota faith toyu bone tuda night tugi greetings tuku eye tulun thunder tumala appreciate v. tun entire tunko entirely tunko la all of them tupa measure v. tupu measure n. tupusha speed tura brother tuta from tuta kato from where tuto night u you are going to uba you uban fearless uga gray adj. uka drink v. uker you must uku drink n. ulwan smuggler umo you (acc.) un you are unas hydrate unki today uno water (in compound words) upa you may ura descend, go down v. ura down (direction) urjenk subject uro west uru fruit uruno underwater adj. usha quick adj. ushki hurry v. ushko quick adv. ushpa ash uska for you uson platform ut you would uta you were utman outlander ux you will uya face uyari understand v. uykasti expression uyna accept v. vo it is von crop vota here's wa when wacha born v. waga cry (weep) v. wak other adj. waka thank v. wakas steam wali well adv. walia store (shop) n. wamma pay wampa hope v. wanchi paa absolutely no wanga one num. wankar drum wanki message wankona post office wanku send (message) v. wanta why waronga thousand num. wasa back (direction) wasan back adv. waska rope waso back n. wata here wato year Watto Watto welma wool wena eternal adj. wenko always wenta carry v. wenti carrier wikas stomach wila inform v. wina grow v. wipi really wipti shipment wira fat n. wishka close v. wolpa very well wompu boat won for wong put fut. wonki mighty adj. ya the yaba add v. yacha take v. yachak student yagan almost yako here yakta city yaku inside (direction) yakun within, inside adv. yana business yanki change v. yantho shade yara bear v. yara koto acknowledge v. yarga hungry adj. yarpa remember v. yarpu memory yasa heavy adj. yavu greet, hail v. yo have v. yobas shame yobas gir outrage yoka joker yokat already yona black adj. yonka enter, go in yontaku tar yoya suffer v. yuga left (direction) yugan to the left adv. yuka ascend, go up v. yuko east yun (de bon) jettison v. yun (de) get rid (of) v. yupa count v. yura white adj. yuras protein za its zay deep adj. zayko deeply